


Ding, Dong, The World Is Dead

by orions_doubt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, F/M, Tentacles, We're all going to HELL, gift for TotallyNotNerdy63, im going to hell, kinda of, people getting impaled, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orions_doubt/pseuds/orions_doubt
Summary: well, it's official, the world is now run by a psychotic skeleton in basket-ball shorts. all of your friends and family are dead, you basically have nothing to live for. besides the fact that, ya kinda have to live. rule 15, no killing yourself.anyways, your leader is batshit crazy, and now you suddenly feel attracted to him. eh, why the heck not.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	1. Verbatim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotallyNotNerdy63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/gifts).



> alright, i got bored again and started writing this. you would think i might be able to stick to one story, but NOPE. anyways, this shouldn't be too dark. also, this is a fic for the lovely TotallyNotNerdy63. the character is based off of her and her personality. go check out her stuff, we've got a pic we're writing together called "glitter bombs and regrets" which is a fun time. 
> 
> alright, dudes, let's see where this goes, shall we?

Five years ago, an anomaly happened. Well, not really. Your world was taken over by six skeletons. At least, that was the number last time you checked. There could be more. It sounds morbid, but the whole spectacle was honestly amazing. Somehow, in the middle of the night, about 99.99% of the world’s human population was wiped from existence. All that was left were the select few, handpicked by your leaders. You were one of them. The people that were picked, had no explanation to them. Some of them were obvious, like the person with the highest IQ, who was currently working as the head scientist. Others were not, like your next door neighbor, who had absolutely no special talents. Not to be mean, but he wasn’t the ‘best of the best’ as they say. 

No one had no idea how this happened, no one knew where they came from, all everyone knew was that if you didn’t obey the rules, you would die. At the beginning, there were 800,000 of you, now, there were only about 300,456, due to the riots and the amount of people who didn’t live up to expectations. But, that was life. That was your life. Correction, that  _ is _ your life. 

_ “Today marks the fifth anniversary of our new leader. A mandatory festival will be held downtown. Our kind and gracious lord has spared no expense for this event. Come wearing your best attire.” _

Rule number 33, no one was allowed to talk ill of the leader, or his lackeys. 

You are curled up on your couch, pillow snuggled up against you. The speakers on the TV announce the latest news. Today is also the day that everyone has off. Well, except for the festival workers. 

_ “And now to the sight of the festival. Gloria?” _

_ “Hi John, yes, behind me is the location of the festival, grand opening in only two hours! Our gracious leader wants everyone to be there on time. It is also rumored that he will be there himself! And with his wife!” _

You roll your eyes. Your “gracious” leader has taken it upon himself to have a wife, they usually get replaced after a couple of months because of “mysterious circumstances''. A.K.A he gets mad or fed up with them and gets his lackeys to take care of it. His current wife was some former actress who starred in commercials, such as “the three way poncho”, perfect for having in a three way (that wasn’t the actual slogan). You could see why he picked her, she was insanely pretty, and known for supporting minorities. 

“ _ And of course, his cabinet members are already checking in!” _

His “cabinet members” consisted of skeletons, each one stranger than the last. Each one of them, fucking terrifying in their own way. For example, one that had the unfortunate name of “Horror”, had a giant hole in his skull. He always creeped you out. You turned your attention back to the TV. Rule 236, the news must be broadcasted from 7-9 and from 7-8. All citizens must watch. 

_ “Thanks Gloria. Now folks, remember to be on your best behavior. But also, relax, have a fun time, your soulmate just might be out there.” _

The news anchor throws a wink at the camera. You resist the urge to flip the TV off. It wouldn’t do any good anyways. Apparently your leader had the ability to see if someone’s soul matched with another, essentially, soulmates. You didn’t buy a word of it, you passed it off as the need for selective breeding, which would make sense. The dude seemed obsessed with creating a perfect world. There aren’t many, but one of the positives to the world being run by a dictator, is the fact that pollution has gone down, people are healthy, crime rates have been nulled, health care is amazing, the homeless rate has dropped to zero, almost a utopia. Except for the fact that it’s all being run by a psychotic maniac who is obsessed with perfection. 

The news station ends and the screen starts to play an old TV show from the early 2000’s. You hoist yourself up from the couch and head over to eat breakfast. Rule 289, all citizens must eat at least three meals a day. No one was quite sure why that rule was added, probably to keep people at a healthy weight. 

Opening your cabinet, you pull out a bowl, and a box of sugary cereal. It probably wasn’t the healthiest, but if they were going to force you to eat breakfast, you sure as hell weren’t going to be eating Raisin Bran.

A small electronic ding was heard, the speaker installed in your house came on for an announcement. 

_ “Attention all citizens, punishment for skipping attendance of the anniversary festival is death. I repeat, punishment for skipping attendance, is death.” _

You cringe, they must really be serious about the whole “five year anniversary” thing. Punishments have three levels of severity. Level one requires either a fine, extra work hours, or volunteer work. Level two requires some sort of physical punishment. Level three is death. Well, it must be serious if the “almighty” ruler himself is coming to it. All the more chances that you might die tonight, if you aren’t careful. 

You moodily stick a spoonful of cereal in your mouth. Today was certainly going to be interesting. 

* * *

  
  


You step up to the check-in counter, shifting nervously on your feet. You weren’t quite sure if what you were wearing was nice enough, but you sure as hell didn’t have time to go shopping. You were wearing what you found in your closet last minute, a purple skater dress that ended three inches above your knees, and an old leather jacket that you forgot you had. The check-in dude looked you up and down, before rolling his eyes. 

“Name?”

“Melia.”

The guy looks down at his computer and types something in.

“Chavis?”

“Yea.”

He types some more stuff in and without looking up, waves you off with his hand. 

“Praise our leader.”

“Praise our leader.”

You squeeze past the entrance bars and enter the festival. You take a look around and let out a low whistle. It seems as if your leader really has spared no expense for this event. About half of the population is already milling about around the games and rides. A crazy amount of food vendors are parked alongs the sides, advertising things that sound delicious and at the same time, disgusting; like fried watermelon. The lanes of festival booths are set up into straight rows, lights are weaved above to create a nice aesthetic effect. 

You might as well try some food while you’re waiting for the night to be over. 

* * *

  
  
  


An announcement blares through the speakers:  _ “Attention all citizens, please make your way to the stage, our leader's speech is not to be missed!” _

Even the announcement guy was trying to seem more ecstatic for this event. On this command, everyone stops what they are doing and heads off into the stage section of the park, like a couple thousand mindless drones. You set down your corn dog and follow after them. You had no idea where the stage was, but surely these other people could lead you in the right direction. 

As you were walking, you examined the people around you. These were supposed to be the best of the best. Most of them looked normal enough. You felt a pang of sadness when you saw a couple walking past you, holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes dreamily. You’ve never had a relationship before, but god-damn, did you want one. It would be nice, having someone to take care of you, someone that understands you. Someone to feed you soup when you get sick, and someone who makes you feel like a queen. You shake your head to get out of your fantasy. 

You and the others enter into a grassy field, at the far end is a stage that was most likely used for concerts before… everything. You sit down in a criss-cross-applesauce position, a couple feet away from the couple you were eyeing enviously before. Most everyone is here, including the people who were working the fair. 

“Everyone give a warm welcome to our gracious leader!”

On command, everyone starts to clap and whistle loudly. You chip in, trying to make it seem like you actually want to be there. From the side of the stage comes the great goopy leader himself. Woohoo. Oh, and his latest wife is there. You are amused by the fact that the both of them look like they are going to two completely separate events. Your leader is wearing a pair of basketball shorts, a black hoodie, and black slippers. His wife, on the other hand, is wearing a pink wrap dress that is inlaid with god-knows how many rhinestones (or actually diamonds, you may never know). He definitely does not look like he wants to be there, his wife is smiling and waving at everyone like it’s her wedding day all over again. He steps up to the microphone and taps on it a couple of times. 

“ _ hello, as you all may know, i have been running this country for the past five years...” _

No matter how hard you try, you find your brain starts to wander. You have seen photos of him on the internet, but he’s never really been much of an “in public” guy. He’s definitely a lot more menacing in real life. He’s got an extremely strong aura radiating off of him that suffocates in the air and drips down on your shoulders like tar. It suits him. Although, it definitely helps the fear factor when he’s got four tentacles that sprout from his back and wave around. Your invading thought of the day: “Damn, those must make for some really kinky sex”. You immediately flush bright red and swallow hard. Almost as if he heard your thoughts, the man of the hour turns his head and looks you dead in the eyes. 

_ *Th-thump th-thump* _

You can hear your heartbeat in your ears and a wave of heat washes over you. He cocks his head at you, then smirks. Your eyes grow wide in horror. You have no idea what just happened, what is going on with you, but you don’t like it and you want answers. He looks away, and you find a small relief in that. You try to calm your flush by looking at anything but him. You look at his wife, and realize that she is also looking at you, but instead of his calm and collected stare, she looks like she wants to outright murder you. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The assembly lasts for too long in your opinion. He never looked back at you, but his wife was glaring daggers in your head, almost like she was trying to will a laser beam to come down from space and incinerate you on the spot. You stood up shakily, the heat had not yet purged itself from your body. 

You follow the other people out of the concert area and back into the festival area. You spot a bathroom and dart into it, locking the door behind you. Stepping in front of a metal sink, you turn the faucet on and douse your face in water, trying to cool yourself down. You take deep shaky breaths, trying to calm your lungs and slow down your thinking. You raise your head up and look into the mirror above. Your face is dripping with water, your cheeks are flushed. You look like you just ran a mile. 

“Just what do  _ you _ think you’re doing?”

You whip your head around, splattering a couple water drops around, to take in the most beautiful women you have ever had the pleasure of seeing. Your knees immediately feel weak. You recognize this woman. You just now realize that you are standing in front of your leader's wife. Now that you can see her closer, you can see just how fucking unfair her looks are. Her barbie-pink wrap dress perfectly compliments her figure, making sure to dramatically outline her tiny waist and wide hips. The scoop neck makes sure to really rub in the fact that her chest is probably bigger than you would ever be able to grow naturally. Her makeup is done to perfection, shades of red and pink outline her blue eyes. Her plump lips are glossed to perfection. You start to sweat. Honestly, you would ask to date her right then and there if it wasn’t for the fact that she was married already. You had to keep reminding yourself of that. 

Right now, her pretty lips were curled into a snarl, and her anime-esque eyes were narrowed into a glare. 

“I said, just  _ who _ do  _ you _ think you are?”

You pointed to yourself, finding that you were unable to talk. She puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot impatiently. 

“I’m waiting!”

You swallow dryly, throat desperate for water as you tried to figure out what to say to the goddess standing in front of you. 

“I-i don’t kn-know what y-you talking about Ma-ma’ma.”

“Bullshit! I saw the way my husband stared at you. What did you do!”

You realized with a jolt, she was jealous of you. You of all people. Just because her husband happened to look at you once? You looked down at yourself in disbelief, examining yourself. It really wasn’t a healthy habit to compare and contrast to other women, but for some reason, her presence just really made you want to please her and not mess up. 

“I-i didn’t do anything. I-i swear to you.”

“Uh huh, yea right. Horror! Killer!”

Your eyes widened at the sound of the two names. You were in deep shit if this lady got her husband's goons involved. The bathroom door opened and in came two hulking skeletons. You felt yourself start to shake. You clasped your hands together and ducked your head and a sign of respect and obedience. 

“Please! I don’t kn-know what I did! I swear to you!”

“That’s what they all say,” she snaps her fingers, “get rid of her.” 

  
  


You squeeze your eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain of death. Oh well, you might be able to see some of your old friends at least. There was a pause, and nothing but silence. 

“Well! What are you waiting for?!”

“uh, hate to break it to you, lady, but we can’t kill her.” 

“Why the fuck not!”

You hear some snickers start to echo around the room. 

“well, see, the funny thing is… she appears to be your husband's soulmate.”

An inhuman screech is heard and nearly breaks your ear drums. You assume this is coming from the wife. The part about you being the soulmate to your leader doesn’t register until… now. You open your eyes wide with shock and whip your head up to face the commotion. Currently, the woman is being backed up into the wall by Killer. Horror is watching with a morbid grin on his face. 

“ya know, boss gave us special privileges. he said ‘if any of you ever find my soulmate, you get the pleasure of disposing of the trash’. and, i think ya know what the trash is.”

Killer flashed the woman a wicked grin, she wailed in horror. You couldn’t stop watching. You knew something horrible was about to happen, but damn, you kinda wanted to see it for yourself. Before Killer could actually do something, Horror seemed to realize that you were still standing there. He placed a hand on your shoulder (it might have been comforting, but you were more threatened than anything) and led you out of the bathroom. Right when the both of you stepped out of the door, you heard a sickening squelch. Like a side effect sound they would use in a rated R film when someone gets impaled. 

You grimaced, regretting that you didn’t stay to watch it, as well as glad that you got led out of the bathroom. Horror continued to lead you around the festival by the shoulder. People that you passed by either gasped in horror (heh, Horror causes horror. Who would have guessed?), or gave you sympathetic head nods. Were you getting killed? Was this because you looked at your leader directly in the eye? Where was Horror taking you? You didn’t dare ask, in fear that it might make Horror angry. He had a reputation of quickly changing moods. 

After a couple of minutes of being led around like a circus attraction, you found yourself back at the stage where your “amazing” leader had his hour long speech. He led you around the back of the stage and into a doorway. Probably leading to the backstage area. Low and behold, standing in front of a mirror, chatting on a cellphone, was the great goopy god himself. Now that you were only a good ten feet away from him, you could really feel the environment around him. A thick, suffocating feeling that made you want to lie down and sleep forever. 

“boss? she’s here.”

Your leader ended the phone call and turned around. He had the strangest smile on his face, looking almost sinister. He made eye contact with you, a zap of electricity made its way through your body. You felt the room start to heat up. You could feel your cheeks start to flush, which is the last thing you needed to happen today. 

“ _ leave us. _ ”

You hear the door behind you open and shut. You are now alone in a room with a dude who literally murdered billions of people in one night. You try to swallow as you feel your throat becoming dry. He starts to walk around you, examining you from every angle. Making little comments under his breath as he does. You stand there, literally every muscle in your body is tensed up, in fear of moving. He rounds back to the front of you. His smile has still not left his face. 

“ _ do you know why you are here? _ ”

You shake your head. You silently start praying to whatever god is listening. You really don’t want to die like this. You’d honestly rather have it be of your own accord. 

“ _ yes, well, tell me, melia,” _ you eyes snap up to meet him, he knows your name? “ _ have you ever felt a mysterious sensation, one that couldn’t be explained, simply by making eye contact with someone? _ ”

You nod, you aren’t sure whether you should lie or not, but you assume it’s safer to feel the truth. 

“ _ and with whom did you make eye contact with? _ ”

You shift around on your feet. Is this a test? Are you wrong about your feelings? What happens if you lie? What happens if you tell the truth? Honestly, so many things could go wrong in the scenario. 

“Uhh… y-you.” You half-whisper that last part, scared of the reaction. Honestly, you could just be killed on the spot for saying that. 

“ _ look at me. _ ”

You shakily raise your head, daring to meet him in the eyes. His smirk is still present. 

“ _ come here. _ ”

Not daring to break eye contact with him, you take a few steps forward, only to get swept off your feet. Apparently you weren’t moving fast enough. Those ridiculous tentacles of his have you ensnared in their grasp, pinning your arms to your sides and your legs together. This is definitely not helping the blood in your cheeks go down any. If anything, it’s making it worse. You wiggle round a little bit, only for the winding coils to tighten around you even more. You imagine this is what it’s like to be squeezed by a boa constrictor. 

He hums in approval and takes a chair that was next to him (you didn’t notice until now), and sits down elegantly, propping his left ankle on his right knee. He leans back in his chair, looking like a movie is about to start. You feel the need to bite your lip to contain the sounds threatening to come out of you. 

You almost snort at the realization that this probably looks like a scene out of a hentai, where an anime girl with giant tits gets fucked by an octopus. 

“ _ now, what if i were to tell you, that we were meant to be?” _

Now you didn’t dare talk back, but your first reaction was “well I would then say you’re full of shit”.


	2. Hayloft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: you being a dumbass, kissing, slight dub-con, tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back with a lovely chapter. i hope you all are doing wonderful, if not, i hope this cheers you up. 
> 
> also, imma shamelessly self-advertise, TotallyNotNerdy63 and i have a fic together, if the lust universe collided with every single universe out there. it's a fun time. also, i have a fem!red fic (go give it attention), because honestly, i think i prefer fem!red over the actual one ;)
> 
> but that's just me. 
> 
> enjoy!

He raises a brow, waiting for your answer. Fuck, you didn’t know what to say! Your leader, the guy that killed millions- no, billions of people, claimed that the two of you, were meant to be. What. The. Fuck. Not like you could tell him that, honestly, do you want to get skewered?

“Uh, I guess it would be a little hard for me to process.”

His smirk raises a bit at the edges, “ _ i would expect that. you humans seem to have a hard time trying to grasp the concept of souls and whatnot.”  _

You’ve heard of it before, in fact, in the beginning, every citizen was forced to watch a concept on the subject. You just thought it was cult conditioning. 

“ _ oh well, i suppose it can’t be helped. soon enough, you will learn.”  _

You bristle slightly due to this guy’s condescending attitude. He makes it sound like you’re a child who doesn’t understand basic addition. Fucker. He pulls out his phone and taps on it a few times, before returning it to his pocket. He stands up with a huff. For some reason, you just now realize for big he is compared to you. If you stand up by yourself, you’re a good one-and-a-half feet shorter than he is. You nearly groan when the inner fangirl in you compares him to a bara male. He pretty much is, just skeletal. He walks past you, brushing the back of his hand against your rosy cheek as he goes. The tentacles you are currently trapped in follow, making you look like some weird balloon. Exiting the backstage, a limo is waiting outside. Of course he has a limo, what else would you expect? 

Somehow, he manages to climb in gracefully, you bobbing behind him. Thankfully, he releases you once you are in the car, his extra appendages make sure to secure you in properly. Probably to make sure you don’t escape. Hell, you most likely couldn’t get very far even if you did try to run away, not with those god-awful tentacles of his. You’re still gonna try anyways.

The car jolts forward as a sign of it moving somewhere. You don’t know where he’s taking you, hell, you don’t even know what his real name is, everyone has just been calling him “our leader”. 

“Uh, hate to bother you, do you have a name?”

He turns his head to look at you. Previously, he was looking out the dark tinted windows. 

“ _ nightmare. _ ”

Well that certainly is appropriate, the dude looks like a nightmare. He goes back to staring out the window. You assume that he doesn’t want to talk anymore. You examine the inside of the car. Really, you want to get a closer look at “Nightmare”, but something bad might happen if he catches you staring. The interior is simple enough, you’ve never really been inside a limo before, but this is what you imagine one to be like. In front in a glass pane separating the driver from the passenger, along one wall is an assortment of candies and champagne. You spot a dish of sour strips, you resist the urge to take one. For all you know, this dude can just throw you out of the car with one wrong move. 

Turning your head, you look out the tinted window. You have no idea where you are, probably somewhere outside of the city. Most of the buildings you are driving by look abandoned, like they haven’t been used for a couple years. You spot a toy store, covered with dust. The windows are smashed. That’s definitely depressing the hell out of you. 

“ _ melia. _ ” 

The sound of your name catches you attention. You’re not gonna lie, this guys voice definitely fits the whole “goop dripping” thing he’s got going on. You tear your gaze away from the window. Nightmare is looking at you with a strange look on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. The car stops. 

“ _ we’re here. _ ”

You nod, a bit confused. The car door opens on it’s own, and you step out. And this is probably where you do the most stupid thing you could possibly do. You run. You don’t even bother to look at where you are, you just run in the direction that you assume the limo came from. You don’t bother looking back. Scenery rushes by you as you all-out sprint the fastest you have ever run in your life. The old cracked pavement underneath you seems to be determined to trip you up, but you keep running. You don’t quite know what possessed you to do that, but fuck it, you can’t really stop now. 

When you have run for a good five minutes or so, you dart behind a corner and into an alleyway, listening for sounds to hint that someone is chasing after you. Your chest heaves with exertion, you cover your mouth with your hand to try and muffle the huffing. You flatten your back against the wall and go deeper into the alley, no matter how much your body is screaming at you to sit down and rest. You haven’t run that far, that fast, in a long time. You hear nothing but the faint sound of wind and the creak of settling buildings, who’s foundations are in dire need of an upgrade. You let your back leave the wall as you push further into the maze of back roads. 

You notice despite the fact that it was relatively sunny out when you first started running, the buildings surrounding the small passageways are determined to block out the sun. The streets are grimy and dusty, covered with debris that had fallen off the shops. You keep finding yourself having to step around rusty nails. The last thing you need is to step on an old, sharp piece of metal and get lockjaw. 

You turn another corner, only to get promptly slammed into the wall, something gripping your throat. Not to the point of suffocation, but more of as a warning. You groan as you realize that you are currently being pinned by a tentacle. Low and behold, your “savior” and “soulmate”, Nightmare, melts out of the shadows with a pissed off look on his face. 

New record, escape time: 5 minutes and 47 seconds. 

“ _ and what was the point of that exercise, _ ” he hisses through his teeth. You notice it’s not really phrased as a question. You assume answering like a smartass will only make things worse, but hey, you are a smartass

“Heh, I’ll give you three guesses.”

You immediately go to cover your mouth. Well, if you weren’t going to die before, you’re certainly going to die now. Nightmare doesn’t look amused. Well, I mean, you would be amused if a puny-ass human girl if giving you shit? Before you can say anything else and fuck up the situation even more, a slight pop sound is heard. You feel yourself falling as the world gets dark. The only sensations grounding you are the feeling of his stupid, slimly-ass appendage situated around your neck.

Just as soon as it started, it stopped. You find yourself back at the limo, facing a huge-ass castle that looked like it was taken straight out of Ireland. Nightmare drops you on the ground, you land not-so-gracefully. 

“ _ take her to her room, i’ll be up in a moment. _ ”

Horror nods (you assume that he was the one that drove the car). He hoists you up on your feet by the back of your neck, before doing the same teleportation trick that Nightmare just did. You don’t even really get a chance to admire the outside of the castle. 

You find yourself in a fancy looking room, one that looks like it was ripped out of one of the many period pieces on HBO. Situated in one wall, are some arched windows that climb from the floor to the ceiling. The walls themselves seem to be made of cobblestone, and are covered with tapestries of different scenery (you have to stifle the urge to laugh when your gaze lands on one of Nightmare riding a unicorn). In the middle of the room is a poster bed, with a shit-ton of decorative pillows and a down comforter. Pushed up against one side of the room, is a polished oak armoire, that no doubt costs more than your apartment’s rent. Two doors are found in the room, one most likely leads to an exit, the other probably leads to a bathroom. 

“do whatever you need to get yourself ready, boss’ll be up soon.”

You turn around, mouth open, prepared to unleash a barrage of questions, only to find that the fucker has teleported away. Great. You wander around the room, the lights seem to be electric, so the castle isn’t entirely medieval. That’s good to know. Opening the armoire, you find a couple of dresses, once again, looking like they were pulled out of “Game Of Thrones”. The underwear seems to be normal though. You are slightly skeptical of how they managed to get your size. One of the doors is locked, you assume that’s the exit. The other door leads to a modern-looking bathroom with all the latest appliances, that is definitely way out of place. Well, you aren’t complaining. At least you don’t have to use a hole in the ground. The shower seems to be filled with a bunch of different types of products for hair, skin, etc, etc. All of them are unscented, for some weird reason. 

You take a moment to examine yourself in the mirror, pressing down your curves, sucking in your stomach, adjusting your chest, before promptly giving up with a big exhale of breath. You fiddle with your choppy hair, tying it up with a rubberband that you found, before releasing it and combing it over to one side. You settle for putting it in a simple braid as an attempt to calm yourself down. You exit the bathroom and flop onto the bed, finding it to be one of the most comfortable things you have ever had the pleasure to lay on. You growl in annoyance. Of-fucking-course goopy boi has the most expensive, and therefore most comfortable beds in the world. What else would you expect? 

“ _ were my orders not clear enough? _ ”

You shoot straight up, facing the offending voice. Nightmare stands in front of the bed, looking down at you with a strange look on his face. Oh right, he did tell you to get ready. Ohhhh, you fucking idiot. 

“ _ only a select few people in the universe have dared to defy me. most of them are dead. _ ”

Your eyes grow wide with the threat of death. You were aware of the consequences, but by the way this dude makes his promises, death won’t be death. No. Chances are, this dude will torture you until you are  _ begging _ for the sweet relief of the dark. Only then will you be banished from existence. Yea, this is definitely not someone who you should be on the bad side of. Why you have chosen the hard way, is beyond you. 

Nightmare makes his way to the side of the bed and sits down on the edge, about a foot away from where you are curled, legs drawn up to your chest in a pitiful way of protecting yourself. 

“ _ unfortunately, if i were to kill you, i would only make myself weaker. however, with you by my side, my powers would be unfathomable. _ ”

Your thoughts: But does he really need unfathomable power? He already killed off billions upon millions of people in one night. How much more power does he need? 

“ _ that, and i have to admit, i have grown quite fond of your spite. it would be a shame to snuff it out so early. _ ”

He looks over to you and offers you a cruel smile. You really do not like that look. You flinch away from him and attempt to make yourself look smaller. He clicks his tongue condescendingly (you have to question how a skeleton can click his tongue). 

“ _ i’ll show you around tomorrow. for now, we need to have a talk. _ ”

Before you can react, several of his god-awful appendages reach out and wrap themselves around you, drawing you in, to the point of you sitting on his lap. You struggle as much as you can, only to find that the more you move, the tighter they get. The great goop-lord above you coos and pets your head, as if he’s soothing a child. You huff and accept your fate, for the time being. 

“ _ a soulmate is technically someone’s lost half, two halves make a whole. when we soul bond, we will become one. you will be able to read me, and i, you. together, we will be unstoppable. now, doesn’t that sound nice?” _

Nightmare’s stupid tentacles turn you around in his lap, your legs straddling his. You have to frown at the compromising position you are in. 

“ _ melia, we were meant to be. the universe made you, for me. if you thought your little ‘shock’ was intense, just wait another couple of days. _ ”

He sends a wink your way (at least, you think it’s a wink, one of his eye-sockets is covered with goop). You have to admit to yourself, that yes, for some unknown reason, you feel attracted to whatever the creature is in front of you. But honestly, this whole thing seems pretty cliché. If what he says is true, ugh… you shudder slightly. You definitely are not looking forward to that. Nightmare’s coils release you, until the point where it’s just one holding you lightly by the waist. One of his hands reaches up to cup the side of your face in a loving gesture. The touch-starved side of you immediately melts into the simple touch. If he really wanted to hurt you, he would have done it by now, right? Maybe he has good motives? No! He killed people! But… why?

You find yourself wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. Whatever possessed you to do that, you aren’t sure. The both of you stay like that for a while, you blocking off most of your senses, just wanting to breathe in his odd scent of lavender and a slight hint of musk. Grounding yourself by feeling his soft sweatshirt under your fingertips. A slight purr and rumbling emits from his chest. You stifle the urge to laugh, and instead pull back from the hug with a slightly dazed expression. You notice his one visible eye-light has gone slightly hazy. 

A warmth has taken it upon itself to fill your chest. You would think you might be scared, considering that you are currently straddling a dude whose name is Nightmare (plus, he just threatened to kill you), instead, you feel safe (for some unfathomable reason, blame it on your soul). Feeling that this is the right time, you lean forward and press your lips against his teeth for about two seconds, before pulling back and offering him a sweet smile. You let out a classic school-girl giggle at his blissed out expression. He shakes himself out of it and the sweet expression is ruined by the evil glint in his eye. You take that as your cue to leave, and attempt to hop out of his lap, forgetting the fact that there is still a coil around your waist. Once again, you’re kinda an idiot. 

It instantly tightens, preventing you from escape. A squeak utters from your mouth as you realize, you might have just gotten yourself into deep shit. One of Nightmare’s hands reaches up and grabs you by the hair on the back of your head, guiding you forward until your lips, once again, meet his teeth. One might think that it would be like kissing a wall, really, it seemed that they had a slight malleable texture to them, one that molded to fit your pale lips like a puzzle. You can feel the slight aggressiveness behind it, forcing you to bend to his will. You fight it a little, but immediately back down when the jagged ends of his canines nip at your bottom lip. You can feel as his teeth part a little bit, trying to deepen the kiss. You obey hesitantly, only before a bitterness (nothing too unpleasant, almost akin to coffee with a couple of spoonfuls of sugar) invades your mouth, dominating all senses until you feel your brain fog up. 

Nightmare’s extra appendages have taken it upon themselves to roam your body, leaving hot trails in their wake, setting your nerves on fire with the slightest touch. You let your nails scrap down his back, catching in the grooves of his vertebrae. The thing in your mouth is almost like another tentacle, being able to curl around your tongue in impossible ways. You groan, melting even further into whatever the simple kiss has turned into. Before it can get any further, a knock sounds at the door. Nightmare growls in a slight warning before pulling back, leaving you breathless. 

“ _ what do you want. _ ”

He smirks back down at you and gives your hair a sharp tug, eliciting a moan from you that you try to muffle unsuccessfully. 

“Hey, boss, we got a slight problem at the carnival. need you to assess the situation.” 

“ _ fine. _ ” 

The sound of footsteps recede away from the door. Nightmare lowers his head to your ear and nips at your neck, causing you to squeak in embarrassment. 

“ _ don’t go anywhere, pet. i’ll be back. _ ”

With one last puff of hot air, he disappears beneath you, making you lose your seat and fall on the floor. You groan and rub your now, probably bruised butt. The fogginess in your head clears and you feel your face turn bright red with embarrassment with what you just did. How on earth would you ever be able to face him again without turning into a fire hydrant? Wonderful! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments! not sure what to do with this fic, i 'm just writing it to boost Nerdy's confidence. tell me if ya want something to happen. 
> 
> and with that, i bid you ado (adue?). 
> 
> cya later, dudes!


End file.
